1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn mower system with a deck formed with a trap door and more particularly pertains to cutting grass, vegetation, brush, bushes, foliage and the like with a lawn mower adapted to be configured for varying heights of material being cut at the discretion of the user and also chips larger pieces of brush and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn mowers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn mowers of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting grass and foliage of varying heights through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,880 to Doyle discloses a Rotating Cutting Disk type Mower. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,418 to Pelletier discloses an Apparatus for Mowing, Chipping and Blowing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,658 to Nogawa discloses a Lawn Mower. U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,235 to Cole discloses a Rotary Mower. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,452 to Brocas discloses Guarded Rotary Mowers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe lawn mower system with a deck formed with a trap door as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the lawn mower system with a deck formed with a trap door according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting grass and foliage with a lawn mower adapted to be configured for varying heights of grass and foliage at the discretion of the user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lawn mower system with a deck formed with a trap door which can be used for cutting grass and foliage with a lawn mower adapted to be configured for varying heights of grass and foliage at the discretion of the user and also chips larger pieces of brush and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.